G☆PC32
is the 32th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 10th part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, Suzaku will fighting against Genbu. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Determined to make her own decision, Hermione face against Kurumu to whom she is under malevolent control and holds Tybalt hostage. The fight between Shikigami-Fairies turns to violence and blood to which Kurumu was such a formidable opponent that even Hermione will have a hard time to defeat her! Will Hermione be able to defeat Kurumu this time? Will Moka be able to make Kurumu as her familiar? Full synopsis: A flashback was shown at which Hermione as an infant has been entrusted by her mother in under Kagerou's guardianship. Kurumu struggles to not let the evil control take over on her while asked for help. Hermione thinks herself as she must fight alone with Kurumu following her request. As Juliet interrupts in this moment while quarreled with Rosette, Hermione is just furious and slaps her, asserting that Juliet was too arrogant to move forward. Until they heard a yell, it was the DokiDoki! Cures who are brutally assaulted. Hermione reacts, and find herself confront Kurumu who asserts that Hermione was a "queen bee" who hides a deep sadness and loneliness that need to have friends unsuccessfully, that revive her sad childhood. Kurumu then used the "Black Winter Ring" to create a circle of black ice crystals around, which forced Hermione to fight reluctantly. Despite her disadvantage to the Water Supernatural Element, Hermione refused help from Juliet. Although Hermione got the upper hand on her, Kurumu then impales Tybalt as a hostage that accumulates Hermione's rage. She managed to broken the Black Winter Ring, and encourages Kurumu to kill her in order to earn her respect. Touched by this deep friendship and finding her lost memory, Kurumu freed herself the evil side and forced Leontes to retreated when he attempted to kill Kurumu. Moka sealed the pact with Kurumu to becoming her familiar. Even Kurumu became a Shikigami-Fairy definitely, she remains a Succubus. Major Events * Hermione will fight against Kurumu following the request of the latter. Hermione will manage to defeat Kurumu despite she refused the help of her friends. * Moka will eventually seal the deal with Kurumu to make her as her familiar. * Kurumu managed to freed herself the evil control from Leontes. Even Kurumu is definitely a Shikigami-Fairy, she will remain a Succubus forever. Trivia * It was the second time in this episode where a mascot/fairy will battling against another mascot/fairy. * It was the first time where an Ayakashi did not appeared in this episode. * One of the Shounen cliches, even when Hermione loses once, she tries again and wins. Most of protagonists seem to be absolutely strong and unbeatable. However, once in a while every main character has to lose, after facing humiliation, they returned and almost without any training. * One of the Shounen cliches, a evil character such as Kurumu/Genbu who changes sides. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Mezu is a demon general who guard the gates of hell. He appear as terrible Oni with an animal head; a horse head for Mezu. He's extremely powerful and have the strength to move mountains. He was a servant of the Great King Enma, the ruler of hell, and are among the chief torturers and punishers of the wicked. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono Secondary Characters *Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet *Caterina Sforza *Yukari Sendo *Mizore Shirayuki *Ruby Tojo *Ginei Morioka *Kokoa Shuzen Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga